


blush

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Non Despair AU, Polyamory, Sickfic, and ishimondo, and whatever tf you call hajime/nagito/chiaki, author is a leon kinnie also, author is high on caffeine and rarepairs, let them all be bros ok, not beta’d, theres implied and referenced aoi/sakura, this ship is underrated as HELL, this thing took AGES to tag ples appreciate, this wasnt supposed to be sickfic but :’), uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: kyoko is love struck, sick, and love struck again. in that order.established naegamigiri. please enjoy ur food fellow rarepair hell residents i wrote this in two days
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Kuwata Leon, Kirigiri Kyoko & Kuwata Leon & Asahina Aoi & Mondo Owada, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kuwata Leon & Asahina Aoi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	blush

watson: i saw this cute meme that reminded me of u, have a good day <3

watson: image0.png

Kyoko Kirigiri didn’t blush often. But when she did, all of Class 78 knew about it. It was like seeing Bigfoot because of its rarity. (Unless you were Hiro, who claimed he’d actually seen Bigfoot before, but that was another story.) Kyoko’s blushing had been described rather poetically once by Makoto himself as “like when you stay out in the snow too long so you get red already, but then you get back inside and your s/o has hot cocoa and a blanket and you blush for a whole different reason.”

“Not to be lesbian on main, but you should blush more often. It suits ya.” Aoi commented, picking at her school lunch and scrawling notes in a notebook. Leon snorted, casually tossing a baseball in the air and catching it.

“Nobody has ever started a sentence with ‘not to be gay/lesbian on main’ and then not said something extremely gay/lesbian.” the redhead stated eloquently. Aoi shoved him in response, but she was grinning nonetheless. Leon abandoned the baseball to elbow his friend back, and Kyoko rolled her eyes at them fondly. “But she’s got a point, Tokyo.” he pointed out, using his usual nickname for the ultimate detective. “What’s got you so red?”

“Ah, just something Makoto texted me.” the girl replied, waving them off. “He’s so sweet.” she sighed, letting her usual image break to look off dreamily. She only had a few afternoon classes with her boyfriend, but they kept in touch by sneaking peeks at their phones in class and at lunch, where they were allowed to have them out. 

“What’s up, biznatches?” a new voice loudly announced, plopping down on the other side of Leon with a flourish. Kyoko startled, glancing up from her phone to see Mondo plop himself down next to his friend. She waved to him after pocketing her phone with a slight grin. The boy across from her raised an eyebrow. “Woah, what’s got you all flustered, Kirigiri?”

“Just Makoto.” Kyoko mumbled. “I wish we had more classes together.” she sighed. 

“Same with me and Taka.” Mondo admitted. “We only have one together and it’s fuckin’ second period so I gotta spend the rest of the day by myself.” he muttered. 

“I’m wounded.” Leon interjected, feigning hurt. “Like I don’t keep you occupied.” 

“Alright, fair enough.” the other teen conceded. “Anyways, what’s up with you, Hina?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Aoi replied nonchalantly. “Dealing with Yuta, making sure I’m ready for swim meets, pestering Sakura to come cuddle me after classes, the usual.” she grinned. “Leon?”

“Vibing, plain and simple.” he proclaimed coolly. “What is life, if not one prolonged vibe check?”

“Have we been friends too long, or does that make sense?” Mondo asked. “Like...what the fuck?”

“No, it’s me too.” Kyoko chimed in. “It makes sense and I hate it.” she laughed slightly.

“Seconded.” Aoi added. “Leon, your ridiculousness is growing on us.” she snorted. 

“You’ve been infected with the idiocy.” the Ultimate Baseball Star chirped triumphantly. “Richie Rich is next, just fuckin’ watch me.”

“Byakuya is literally un-idiot-able.” Hina countered. “Good luck with that, amigo.”

The duo continued to bicker good naturedly as lunch dragged on. Kyoko busied herself rereading Makoto’s text from earlier that day with the slightest of smiles. 

The day continued on after that, with the Ultimate Detective sticking by Leon for most of her classes. Her friend group tended to get spread out between classes, so Makoto was never really with her during the day. Usually, Kyoko was attentive in all of her classes, but she felt uncharacteristically out of it that day. Was the building always this warm? 

“Yo, Tokyo, you are spacey today. You alright?” Leon asked her on the way to the last period of the day. Kyoko blinked at him, seemingly half asleep. 

“Oh, I’m alright. Just a bit tired is all.” she reassured her friend, waving him off. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Alrighty then.” the redhead replied, sliding into a seat next to the girl. “Get some sleep tonight, okay, Sherlock?”

“I will. Thanks, Leon.” Kyoko thanked him again, resting her head on her hand and trying to pay attention. It certainly wasn’t the most interesting subject, but she managed to stay awake and make her way back to her dorms to rest for a bit, so Leon and the others wouldn’t worry. Kyoko curled up with a book and a mug of tea, and she was content with that for about ten minutes before she realized something-rather, some*one*, was missing.

Ah, that’s right.

sherlock: hey can you come over? if you’re busy that’s alright but i’m really cold 

watson: of course kyo be there in five <3<3

“He’s amazing.” Kyoko breathed quietly to nobody in particular. The only sound was Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg scuffling about in the hallway, as cats tended to do in her experience. The detective crawled out of bed to look in the mirror and noticed how pale she was. What was up with her...?

Deciding that it was nothing important, she flipped through a textbook for class and continued on her tea, music playing from her phone nearby. A moment later, there was a slight tap at the door, and she hopped up to open it.

“Kyo! You’re so pale, are you okay?” Makoto jumped, gingerly grabbing her gloved hand. 

“I’m alright, really.” she insisted, but her boyfriend could be just as stubborn as herself. He kept his light but firm grip on her, leading Kyoko to bed and arranging a blanket around her shoulders. “What are you fussing about? I’m fine, honestly.” she protested.

“You look half-dead.” Makoto retorted. “Just let me take care of you, alright?” he pleaded. His eyes were wide with concern, and Kyoko realized that he was just being his usual sweet self. Letting herself relax into the mound of blankets, she shut her eyes for a moment while her boyfriend rushed off in a hurry. He returned a moment later with a thermometer and some more tea. 

“I don’t think I’m sick or anything.” Kyoko muttered, but didn’t complain when Makoto held the thermometer to her forehead.

“102. Yeah, you’ve got a fever alright.” he sighed. “I gotta take you to Mikan to make it official so you can get off of classes, though.” he mused. 

“Fine.” the girl relented. “Only because I love you.” she smiled slightly. Makoto lit up, and Kyoko suddenly felt less sick.

-

“Has chicken soup always been this good?” 

Makoto laughed at his girlfriend, who was curled into his side with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Byakuya scoffed from his spot on the couch next to Kyoko.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had it in your life.” the blond scoffed. “Have you never been ill before?”

“I mean, I have, but I never wanted to admit it.” Kyoko responded. “But this is like, really good.”

“Thank Komaru, she dug up the recipe and texted it to me last minute.” Makoto informed her. “I’m surprised I didn’t burn down the kitchen making it, though.”

“As am I.” Byakuya added, and Kyoko elbowed him from where she was arranged across both of her boyfriends’ laps.

“I can’t hear the TV.” she complained quietly. The other two instantly clammed up, and the lavender-haired girl smiled to herself. 

The common room was decently quiet considering it was a Friday night and everyone was probably out doing something. Hope’s Peak had a large campus, but on Friday and Saturday nights the students could leave to the surrounding city area with a food court and small outdoor mall, so that was where most people probably were. The only other people in the room were Chiaki, Hajime, and Nagito from class 77, but they were mostly on their devices and didn’t bother the trio curled up on the couch watching Netflix. 

“What the hell is even going on right now?” Byakuya asked, gesturing at the screen in confusion. “You assume that I’ve already watched the rest of the series before this one.”

“But it’s funnier if you don’t know the context.” Makoto pointed out. “Just watch it.”

“Fine.” the other boy relented, pushing his glasses further up his nose. The brown haired boy on the other side of Kyoko gave a little triumphant grin, and it was impossible to be mad at that. 

None of them had any clue how long they sat there that night. At first, they mainly sat in silence while paying close attention to the movie, but they eventually got bored and ended up talking about true crime. Byakuya rarely got excited and ramble-y, but one of the things that got him going was crime stories. And despite his usual condescending tone, his voice was surprisingly soothing to listen to after a while.

Kyoko stared up at her blond boyfriend with slight awe in her eyes as he recounted some murder case that was declared cold for over 10 years until a private detective solved it with a deadline of 48 hours. Makoto was much more openly intrigued, gazing at Byakuya with shining eyes and amazement at the twists and turns of the story. 

The ultimate detective felt herself drifting into sleep as the rambling continued, leaning into Makoto as she shut her eyes quietly. It was peaceful and she almost forgot about her sickness, but Kyoko supposed it was fine for the time being. As the other two continued to chatter for hours, she figured that maybe not being able to do much for the next few days was an acceptable trade off for spending time with her two closest loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> *plays darude sandstorm on kazoo*
> 
> come cry over these absolute dorks with me on tumblr @/chilled-gales


End file.
